This invention relates to the field of smokers' accessories, and specifically comprises an improved water pipe, in which smoke from smouldering organic material is passed through a liquid before being inhaled. This cools the smoke, removes ash and other particulate constituents, and if the liquid is wine or scented water may add a further taste or odor sensation.
Water pipes in the form of hookahs or narghilas have long been known. They are functional and frequently very ornate, but are large and heavy, and generally consume a relatively large quantity of the herb being smoked at each lighting, of which the smoker actually gets the benefit of only a relatively small portion.